baile extremo de la DC
by selena thorne
Summary: glitch tiene novia llamada kendy, pero en su escuela conose a una chica inteligente que quiere aprender a bailar que pasara si glitch se enamora?
1. Chapter 1

**prologo**

**arleen** un nombre muy raro, de una chica rara pero hermosa de la que no me puedo enamorar.

cuando la conosi me tenia harto, con sus matematicas, pero me costo mas de un minuto para darme cuenta que era el amor de mi vida.

yo no la puedo amar porque no es una bailarina y me convertiria en el asmereir de todos, pues no esta acostumbrada a bailar

**kendy **un nombre genial, de una chica genial pero cruel, de la que me tengo que enamorar.

cuandola conosi alegraba mi vida, con sus tarugadas, pero me costo mas de un minuto para darme cuenta que era una persona criticona.

yo la tengo que amar porque es bailarina y me convertiria en uno de los mas populares, ella esta acostumbrada a tener muchos amigos y a bailar


	2. argg escuela

**pov. glitch**

mi nombre es gabriel chandall pero diganme glitch porque si no, no les contestare. tengo 13 años de edad, me encanta bailar, soy de california, napa, en donde veven mis padres, vivo con mi amigo Mo en nueva york, soy miembro de la DCI; dance central, una asosiacion que busca a bailarines para salvar a al mundo del dr. tan.

los equipos son:

Rasa **DCI** Lima **DCI** Angel **Lu$h Crew** Aubrey **Lu$h Crew** Mo **Hi-Def** Glitch **Hi-Def** Taye **Flash4wrd** Li'l T. **Flash4wrd** Emilia **Riptide** Bodie **Riptide** Maccoy **D-Coy** Dare **D-Coy** Oblio **M.O.C** Dr. Tan **M.O.C** Kerith **The Glitterati** Jaryn **The Glitterati** Cyph56 **D-Cypher** Cyph78 **D-Cypher** Marcos **Icon Crew** Frenchy **Icon Crew** Shinju **Ninja Crew** Kichi **Ninja Crew**

ovio el mejor equipo es hi-def.

pero toda genial super estrella profesional tiene que ir a la escuela, mo me obliga a ir, pero a mi me da igual nunca cumplo con tareas y mis calificaciones son tan bajas que me expulsaron de esa escuela, ademas que me pelie con un chavo, me saltaba las clases e hiba cuando queria.

mo se molesto demasiado que para que se me quitara no ir a la escuela me mandaria a una escuela de casi tiempo completo, desde las 6:00am hasta las 5:00pm casi doce horas, no sobreviovo asi, pero lo bueno esque no dejan tarea, pero tenemos que llevar uniforme de marinerito azul marino y pantalon azul marino

hoy seria mi primer dia de clases un dia horrible para mi existencia.

cuando sali del depa mo sonrreia maliciosamemnte, ese canijo me las va a pagar; comprare pizza y no le invitare lo mas cruel del mundo.

-te ves bien glitch, can tu uniforme de marinerito jajaja

era el asqueroso uniforme como el de un marinero

-callate la boca zopenco- masculle molesto

aunque el seguia riendo, en el autobus todos traian el mismo uniforme que yo, gracias a dios.

en las clases ya hiban como a medio semestre, la secretaria me entrego mi horario.

entre los pasillos me encontre a tres chicas con sueteres entubados u mini faldas; kendy; bailarina de apoyo en la DCI, una chica de pelo castaño claro, lacio, delgada, ojos cafes, presiosa. mi novia.

-glitch, que haces aqui?- pregunto kendy un poco asustada

-mo-dije con cara e asco-me metio a esta escuela

platicamos un rato pero ella parecia estar nerviosa y se fue cuando tocaron

revise el horario, me toca algebra, ya que

-les presento a su nuevo compañero gabriel-me presento la maestra

-glitch-masculle

-tome aciento señor gabriel

no habia ningun asiento, solo en el rincon junto a una niña fea, de tes blanca palida cabello negro amarrado, antiojos negros y de frenos, una nerd, esto no puede estar peor.

-como te llamas ?-me pregunto con una voz ni tan dura ni tan chillona pero algo de ambas, era una voz normal y angelical

-creo que ya escucheste no?-conteste muy, molesto

se quedo callada, haciendo el trabajo que dejo la maestra, caundo enpeze a anotar la primera ecuacion me aburri y mejor me puse a hacer avionsitos de papel y aventarselos al de enfrente y el me los regresaba, cuando llevaba mi tercer avioncito, la chica a mi lado se levanto y fue a entregar su cuaderno con las veinte operaciones del pizarron hechas y comprovadas, pero mi amigo de enfrente le puso el pie y ella callo, el tomo su cuaderno y empezo a copiar las operaciones a una gran velocidad, la chica apenas podia levantarse cuando casi estaba parada, mi compañero de la silla de enfrente le dio un golpe en la espalda con su pie provocando que ella callera otra vez, cuando este acabo su copiadera le avento su cuaderno en su cabeza.

-hay tienes- mascullo a la pobre, ella camino y entrego su cuaderno a la profesora, esta se lo recibio muy alegre.

el tipo de adelante paso su caderno a los demas copiando lo que habia salido de la cabeza de la chica.

se sento a mi lado yo le pregunte

-arleen -susurro con la caabeza agachada.

cuando porfin termino la eterna clase de matematicas, las otras clases me las salte, cuando sali no encontre a kendy. sus amigas susurraban cosas de chicas, aunque me miraban con tristeza.

cuando llege a casa mo se encontraba con musica a todo volumen bailando con emilia y bodie, notaron que llege y se burlaron de mi por mi uniforme

-el marinerito ya llego-dojeron entre risas

-como le fue en la escuela al marinerito? -pregunto emilia jalando mis mejillas

-bien-hise una pausa en la que se emociono mo-mal jajaja , lo bueno es que kendy va en esa escuela

-kendy la del cuerpo entubado? tu novia?-pregunto bodie

kendy la llamaban la del cuerpo entubado porque toda, toda absolutamente toda su ropa la entuba para verse mas delgada de lo que esta

-si esa misma-dije orgulloso

de un momento a otro sono el telefono de la casa, mo contesto estaba muy serio

-quen era?-pregunte

- miss abruey - miro a emilia y bodie- tienen a lima y rasa


End file.
